


Thrill Me With Something Real

by Glytchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Female, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foul Language, Getting Together, Multiple Personalities, Past physical trauma, Rude People, SERIOUS PDA, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werecats, blatant nudity, coarse actions, getting away with murder, slowburn?, smut at some point, species other then werewolf, there is a murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mouthy more then human Teen female making waves and getting shit done.</p><p>To be honest I was in the throws of a insomniac delirium and I REALLY wanted some curly fries and a milk shake. BUT the place that has epic milkshakes and the place that has balling curly fries are two different places on separate ends of town, and they were both closed.</p><p> </p><p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liette sat pretty in her low rise skin tight leather pants, and a barely there crop top, tightly hugging her breast. She loved how the mesh let her always too hot skin breathe.

She had just sat down to eat her fill of four burgers with everything but mustard, and the four boxes of curly fries when she heard and ignored panicked footsteps. Nothing and no one was stopping her feeding time.

The caramel skinned, wild haired girl had been holding off on eating her normal amount to keep herself undercover. The first two burgers were gone and she was giggling happily as she messily stuffed her face full, to the point her cheeks bulged with cheese and bacon covered curly fries.

Her shoulders hunched as the scent of fear laced with the all too familiar scents of Someone and Something. Hands gently shook her shoulders, she made a noise of acknowledgement in her throat trying to swallow all the curly fries crammed in her mouth.

Fidgeting a bit beside the taller man with him, the brown haired teen took a deep breath “Liette we really, really need you, we have to save our friend Isaac, his dad went ape shit again found what his son is, some assbag sent the old bastard video on the poor guy changing and a dosed needle to take him out! His own son! He's got him locked up in the freezer again” The boy folded over gulping down air.

Having swallowed and chugged a bit of her mango soda, the female frowned, “Bianca says no, Stiles. We are busy.” She downed another burger and filled her entire mouth again with cheesy, curly, salty heaven.

Derek growled low in his chest attempting to dominate with his wolf. “We don't have time to put up with your bitchy split personality, get the fuck up and help us!” He snapped.

“Negative, we're hungry, you're not scary sourwolf” She ignored them the way her more vicious side demanded and kept eating, until Derek's massive flaming hot hands were around her bare hips and he hoisted her over his shoulder immediately stomping his way to the exit. 

Stiles, not wanting Bianca to come out and play grabbed the remaining food letting the freaked out patrons of Beacon Hills Burgers know that everything was fine they just needed to get their friend back to the study group she'd TRIED bailing on.

Liette reached longingly for her abandoned food, “Myyyyy cuuuuurrrrrlllllyyyy friiiiieesss!!!” She wriggled around until her stomach rolled and she nearly blew chunks. Derek was not putting her down. In fact he was running his ass off with Stiles desperately trying to keep up. Silly human. Preternatural speed is for were’s.

“Why am I even being brought along!” She wailed for effect. “I'm just a regular girl with no skills other than reading and motorcycles!”

With a massive sigh of irritation Derek actually slapped the back of her covered thighs, “STOP this BULLSHIT act, we need you because whatever you are, you're immune to wolfsbane! We know because Erica spiked a drink you had at the damn school dance a few months ago and aside from seemingly being high you were fine”

Liette slammed her clasped hands into Derek's lower spine, just above his tight and tasty ass, it sent him crashing to the concrete and Liette landing on her feet a bit ahead. Stiles finally caught up and was about to breathlessly try talking Derek down when the female put one hand out for them to give her a minute, she turned behind a tree surrounded with trim and shaped bushes and threw up, rather loudly and violently.

Wiping her mouth and blowing her nose in a piece of Derek’s shirt she’d ripped off, she stepped back to the side walk. “Tall dark and sour owes me a meal, little miss blonde and 'She’s All That’ is getting a beat down even though weretiger's aren't affected by wolfsbane, and we are going to go help Freezer boy” 

Stiles and Derek exchanged looks, Bianca was the one and only one that called all the people she knew by random nicknames no matter if they were mean. “Tall dark and sour grab captain spazzy twink, and let's go before freezer boy dies” She spun on her heel like she hadn't just puked and changed personalities and began to run hard and fast.

“Damn my Jeep for being broken!” Stiles wheezed, he'd dropped the food accidentally, doubled over, the human teen shrieked in a very manly way when Derek chucked him on to his back and took off after Bianca/Liette.  
\-----  
Bianca heard Isaac's anguished howls coming from the basement of the less than lovely house. A shiver ran up her spine and she turned to Derek and Stiles, eyes blazing violet. 

“I go in and fridge boys sperm donor DIES. DECIDE NOW.” She growled letting her claws out.

Stiles bit his lower lip and spoke. “Save Lahey. He's pack” His voice held only the slightest tremor.

That was it. Bianca was breaking through the windows of the basement in what could only be described as a baseball slide. The noises and stench of true terror and suffering overwhelmed her and she gagged vomiting a bit more. With a guttural curse she ripped the chains away.

The moment they were gone, Isaac crazed and delusional, was on her beating and clawing at her ripping up her clothes and skin, and for a moment Bianca let him, she understood. Hell abuse like this and much worse was why she existed within Liette.

When Enough hit she flipped him her wounds healing rapidly, sucking in a lungful of air she released an alpha's roar, nose to nose with Isaac stopping him short. He cowered beneath her, whimpering as his body became fully human once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Having heard the commotion from upstairs, Mr Lahey, gun loaded stomped down the stairs. Wolfsbane gun in hand he kicked the door to the basement open and fired the first three poisoned bullets in the fractured darkness.

Bianca used her shared body to cover Lahey and keep him unscathed, Isaac could feel the sickening thump as the woman he'd let himself hate took each bullet. Her eyes still locked with his, her jaw clenching teeth bared against the pain.

Her eyes bled a bright ethereal purple his own yellow gold. His senses filled with the scent of her blood. And her rage. When Lahey senior had stopped, waiting for the slightest hint of sound, at least any his weak human ears could perceive, Bianca covered Isaac's mouth pressing him to stay put. 

\----  
Stiles fidgeted so harshly that Derek had to hold him tightly. Let his heat calm the hyperactive teen. With Stiles mostly in check they waited, both jumping in shock when bullets flew. Derek caught the scent of Wolfsbane and blood. It wasn't Isaac's.

Both Derek and Stiles knew neither could go in, one weak to the poison, the other bullets in general. “Derek. It’s not Isaac right?!” Stiles flailed, yelping in pain when his crown connected with Derek’s hard jaw. 

“Bianca.” He exhaled, covering Stiles mouth so he could listen better. Someone around was making a call to the police. He could hear the landline being dialed and the frantic voice of a old man and woman.  
–  
Bianca was her haunches in a blink, and in another she was claws and fur and teeth, hot blood straight from the femoral artery splashing her face, trailing down her neck and chest, making steaming trails down her breast, her stomach, pooling over her thighs, she tore up more of him, shivering when she felt Isaac coming to join her, to rip into his own father.

Her mouth shaping back enough to be capable of human speech she stopped him, her bloody palm back enough to have space between her an him. “This blood isn’t for you. This kill is mine alone. Not yours. Not theirs. Mine” The still apparent fangs filling her mouth gave her speech a harsh, slur that normally wasn’t their. “Cops coming, get out! I know what to do”  
If Isaac leaned in he’d be pressed against her hand, his father’s blood would be on him as well, instead he did what she said and went out the window not getting cut. He saw Derek and Stiles stopping short, he’d only barely smelled either of them. Inside the wolves could hear the sound of ripping flesh, snapping bones.

Bianca was ripping and tearing, snapping, destroying the body, howling and growling, for anyone that could possibly hear to think this was a simple animal attack. She knew that were there any hunters they’d be drawn. But they’d know it wasn’t a wolf attack. The police would assume mountain lion. 

She tore through the house grabbing the dvd that exposed them all, gathering up the shell casings and the gun, they were all in the same places thankfully shoving them in a rumpled paper bag. She made parts of her body shift and smeared blood around picking out any fur that came loose.

The sirens were close enough now and the wolfsbane was making her head spin, tossing the bag out the window she snarled for none of them to touch it. Then she fully shifted. Onto all fours, paws, white fur, vicious claws, she blasted out the back door and roared again for affect, she twisted around the from of the house and shifted again in a flash, her still clawed fingers snatched up the gun and they followed her as she took off, practically dragging Isaac into running.

Stiles was once more being carried by Derek and they were in to the Beacon Hills forest, blurs to anyone that could possibly see. Liette was back in control and tearing down the gun as she could field dress a gun in 30 seconds flat. She had this way with weapons that Bianca just didn’t have. 

Finally when the shifters were tired they stopped running. They were in the mountains, Liette ripping her clothes off and emptying her pockets, she shredded her things and buried strips here and there. Tossed bits of gun in every direction and some right into the river. 

She barely noticed the three males turning away as she stripped. She didn’t have time for modesty the blood soaked clothes were a loss, neither she nor her split ha time to worry about exposure, “Did ANY of you get bloody? Anyone else sides me?” She snapped, her bullet wounds opening once more as she swayed getting her boots off. Those she shook violently under the freezing river water. Those she wasn’t getting rid of. They were a gift from Duec.

Stiles checked himself in his usual flailing panicked way, Derek swallowed hard and denied any hint of having blood on him. Isaac wasn’t talking yet, he was still in shock, still choking on what had happened, how he was now an orphan. Free of his father. Free of the abuse. He cried out when Liette was suddenly stripping him and sniffing his clothes going over them in the darkness. 

With the least amount of words she got him naked and drug him into the frigid waters, the two going under together. Liette pulling him with her, he had her blood on him. He needed to be cleaned. She broke the rushing waters surface alongside Isaac the gory image of blood and bits running off her had all three males conflicted.

Confusion ruling them all. Liette hadn’t been shy in her distaste of Isaac. Bianca had seemingly flat out hated the other teen from the start. She’d resisted coming along in favor of food. The bizarre young woman finally felt she was clean enough that she yanked Isaac to her and dunked him under the water.

Pulling him back up she scrubbed her regular nails through his thick hair and scalp then shoved him under again, rubbing herself over him until the stench of fear was off him, the panic was washed away. The two got out, shivering only slightly, though Isaac was worse off then Liette. 

“Stiles gimme that over shirt, Derek rub Lahey’s clothes against your bare skin, UNDER your shirt and jacket. Get his fear stink off his clothes. Any passing shifter will not think twice to scent his alpha on him. If there’s any on the sheriff’s payroll they’ll be looking for ANY reason to get Isaac.” Taking Stiles dark red and blue checkered over shirt she rubbed herself dry and then did the same to Isaac.

No one contested the shifter’s commands, she was a alpha in her own right, though no one truly knew how. She’d never divulged that info, hell tonight they only knew what she was because Bianca was being worryingly honest. Derek did as he was told, Liette pressed herself tight to Isaac, the teen male flinching away until her low rumble sounded. 

“I need to mark you Isaac!” She already had plans on top of plans in place ready for when the cops came calling for Isaac. It’d happen faster then they would imagine. IT was why she’d kept Isaac free of it. Why her second self hadn’t let Isaac have the kill that by rights was his to take. 

Isaac was a suspect. They number one suspect.

No ifs and or buts about it. Bianca and Liette both knew Isaac while annoying as fuck didn’t need that darkness on or in him, no one recovers being the thing that killed their parents. She needed to get them on board with the story. 

Stiles couldn’t keep himself in check anymore. ‘What the fuck are we doing. I can’t process with out the facts. I’m like a computer in that way.”

Liette’s head snapped to him even as her naked body rubbed against Isaac. “A computer with a spazz virus.” She quipped, breaking into a smile as her wrists and forearms rubbed the length of the sandy blonde haired teens neck, throat and behind his ears,

“This is the information at hand. Isaac and I have been fucking around for a month or two now. You guys are the ONLY two that actually have any real idea what’s going on. Scott, Allison, Lydia, even daddy Argent and peeps at school have NO clue. I’m still beating the fuck outta Erica by the way” She took a deep breath. 

“We aren’t telling the others about a fucking thing that just went down. Not till this is all cleared. I tore Old man Lahey apart claws and fangs, I can full shift so I did. I’m one of the only weretiger pure bloods that I know still exist. My parents are dead. That’s all you get. Right now we protect… Hehe oh fuck I still have bullets in me” She suddenly lurched to the side and hit the ground in a tumble with Isaac hitting her hard, he’d tried grabbing her but his hands were still shaking. 

Derek tossed Isaac to standing and gave him his clothes. “Stiles give her your button up” He ordered. “We need to get to Deaton. Now.” He barked out orders, letting Liette giggle and roll around on the bracken covered ground.

She was giggling and cooing here and there, her hands getting a little free with where they grabbed at Derek and Isaac. “Ooh man… I haven’t been laid in ages, how about a orgy as a reward for saving asses!” It didn’t sound like a question so much as a demand. The walk took them till sunrise to get back to a highway and cell service.

Liette was making things difficult by grinding her hips into Derek, Stiles and Isaac when they would pass her off to each other trying to make her less likely to get what she wanted from prolonged contact with any of the three. Her little feminine sounds weren’t going unnoticed by anyone. 

Stiles nearly shouted with relief when his phone connected with a cab company. He told them where he was, where their destination was, and how many people were traveling with him. Isaac was getting less and less willing to pass the very inebriated Liette off and she was getting more clingy, slapping away Derek or Stiles each time.


	3. Chapter 3

The cab ride had nearly ended when Bianca came out to play and was on Stiles lap instead of Isaac, he was running off at the mouth while Bianca was dry humping him and groaning lewdly. 

The cabbie was unamused but they managed to get to Beacon Hills and get dropped off. Derek gave the Cab driver a hefty tip and Isaac still slightly dazed had shuffled along glaring daggers as Stiles was being carried, literally carried by Bianca and her lips were on his neck, eliciting weak willed protests from the human boy.

They managed to reach Deaton and the dark skinned Emissary was more then a little shocked. He’d been informed that the Pack had thought Liette was more then human shortly after she’d first arrived, Deaton had been cautiously skeptical. Now he was picking bullets out of the female’s back and sides, her own body had been trying to push them out for a while.

Went the group had first arrived and Derek had demanded Stiles be put down Deaton kept his distance. The female alpha was flighty and distracted. Her eyes glassy, unfocused and darting around. 

“Am I to be told precisely how she came to have these wounds?” Deaton’s warm human hands worked the now disturbingly quiet teen free of wounds, knowing stitches were pointless but doing it anyway. 

Liette didn’t speak. She refused to even acknowledge the Emissary. She well remembered her own family’s Emissary and the way he’d betrayed her parents. They way he’d bent the knee and spread his legs for the filthy Beta that had taken her parents life to be the Alpha of their tribe. He’d planned to keep Liette for breeding purposes and nothing more since she was a of such clean bloodlines.

Stiles had been tasked with going to Liette’s apartment to gather actual clothes for her. So he wouldn’t be able to spout the answers no one was willing to give. Isaac was taciturn and aside from huffing out his breathes he was quiet. 

Derek gave a bare bones explanation including that Liette had kept Isaac safe and killed the abusive father. Deaton’s hands froze and his heart stuttered in surprise for only a moment but he schooled himself just as quickly.

This earned an approving huff from Liette as she sat up. The back doors opened again and Stiles warm rush of blood and mixed scent preceded him. “I didn’t really know what you wanted L/B so I uh just grabbed a uh… a outfit from each of the bedrooms. Since you have two which I guess is one for Liette and one for Bianca and the outfits are different depending who is who, I think I’ve seen you in these outfits at least once or twice and yeah so I uh, your rooms are so different and holy shit messier then I thought. Well Liette’s is messy, Bianca’s is freaky clean” He skidded to a stop when Liette was right in front of him crowding his personal space.

“Stop talking. Give us the clothes.” She took them and looked them over, after a few moments she approved and gave Stiles a subdued smile. “Thanks.” She shucked Stiles button up and yanked off her boots, ignoring the sounds of the guys all turning away again. “You know for a bunch of shifters and some humans you all have freakishly timid and closed off ideas of nudity.”

Clearing his throat as he put supplies away Deaton explained himself. “I am a adult male and you are a underage female. Regardless of species I am not comfortable with underage nudity.”   
–  
Stepping into the obnoxious early morning sunlight Liette shivered. “Stiles your dad is going to flip his shit. You should come to my place with me and Isaac.”

”Why would I go with you?” The broad shouldered younger human whipped his head toward her. “Why can’t I just go to Scott’s?” His tone was combative, defiant.

Heaving a full body sigh with both her hands slamming to her face she screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes flaring purple, the mark of a were-tiger Alpha, three men leapt away from her cringing as birds took flight from trees and rabbits dashed, the animals in the clinic howling, yelping, screeching, she cut herself off and whirled on them all. 

“In case you fucking missed it. We are fugitives trying to keep our collective sexy asses the fuck out of jail and then prison. I eviscerated Isaac’s sperm donor, Isaac saw it all. He is the only fucking actual suspect they will have because that’s how it fucking works! Derek and you are fucking witnesses and in collusion with the both of us. I am the main killer so for the love of fuck take your pills and shut the fuck up or get your head out of your ass and understand that if you show up at Scott’s that piece of shit will want to do the right thing and tell the truth!”

She had taken her voice to the bare minimum as she explained the deal. “Derek has no fucking reason to be around the area BUT for the love of Hades the diners at the burger joint saw you take me. You announced I had left a fucking study group. I’m in all the AP classes just like you Stiles. It makes sense that we’d fucking study at my fucking apartment. It also makes sense that if we all get questioned and have a similar fucking story that we are less likely to get a god damn incarceration. And if things get really invasive question wise I will flat out say you crashed in my room and Bianca and Isaac got freak nasty in her room!”

Derek was herding them toward the places they needed to go. Liette was in a fairly high end part of the city and needed to get the three teens inside before the other residents saw them.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac had never been to the place and never had thought he would be. Stiles though he’d been through it in a blink for as short a time as possible, barely had time to get out of the way before Liette’s house phone was ringing to life. 

The flash of her body as she sprinted past made his human head spin. Liette had the cordless phone and was barreling into her room slamming the door shut. The room was soundproof. All the rooms she frequented inside the sprawling apartment were. 

“Deuc, hello” Her voice was a purr of adoration and respect as she cradled the phone, thrilling when his voice flowed through the earpiece. “Yes I’m in. They know what I am. It was unavoidable, apparently they had suspected and attempted to dose me with WB” 

His sigh trickled over her senses. “Sweet girl are you well? Do I need to send your brothers, or would you like me to come ahead of schedule?” He held his open hand toward the twins to stop their advance, each boy had deep concern etched into their handsome faces easily hearing their sisters loving voice through Deucalion’s cellphone.

“No. Everything couldn’t be more perfect. I had to save the one called Isaac… B calls him fridge boy. He HATES it.” She laughed softly, her longing swelling, she missed her psudofather and adopted brothers. “Did you get the information I sent on everyone? Did we forget anything?” Her fingers twitched through her hair and her toes wiggled over the thick soft plush of her carpeted floor, the teal carpeting was one of her favorite things about the bedroom.

“You are doing so well my darling. I am proud of you.” He praised her earnestly, a satisfied smile lighting his face when she cooed in his ear and whimpered happily. 

“You’ll praise us further when you hear that I have two of them in my place right now. I just got home when you called. Don’t worry the rooms are incapable of leaking sound. I made sure.”

Stopping in his tracks the older Alpha’s eyebrows shot up. “Explain”

Taking a deep breath Liette grinned giving the older wolf every detail, changing her clothes into pajamas as she went. “I destroyed every bit of evidence, and made it look just like a animal attack. They are indebted to me now. Isaac has been freakishly aware of my proximity since I first got here, I think it was his insistence that had the others testing me to start. It’s good though because they willingly came to me when one of theirs was in trouble.”  
–  
Isaac and Stiles had made it to the living room, both males taking a couch and keeping a distance from each other, Stiles legs bounced harshly, his feet skittering over the floor now and then. The place truly looked as if two separate people lived there. 

Isaac couldn’t take his eyes off Liette’s bedroom door, his whole being shifted toward it, waiting for her to reemerge. He needed to see her. Hear her again. Smell her. Touch her.

“Dude you’re gonna burn a hole in her door. Blink ya creep” Stiles sassed, as he cracked his knuckles, he was fucking starving, he was tired and aching, his body jerking here and there. 

Isaac ignored the other boy and stayed focused, if he focused on her and waiting for her to come out he could ignore the empty pit trying to form in his stomach. He could ignore the terror pressing him to run and hide away from the rest of the world. 

He was on his feet and practically glued to the door as Liette came out, he didn’t step back or flinch when she shrieked in shock and hissed angrily at him, he let her brush up against him as she shoved past, and he liked it, the roughness meant she touched him, so he followed close on her heels, bumping up against her back when she stopped.

Stiles at least had plugged in his phone, and was texting someone. He looked up when the two came into the living, his face pinched in confusion when he saw the way Isaac literally shadowed Liette’s every step. 

“We need to eat then we need to sleep. Shit’s going to get intense and interesting soon. SO I’ll cook since it’s like 8am and no where around here that delivers is open yet. I got curly fries and ham to cook and left over spaghetti that I can reheat, I think I have yogurt and bacon as well as steamable veggies. Heaps of drinks.” She entered her kitchen and began setting things out, glass bowls and stainless steel utensils all clean and shining as she went to work. 

Stiles jumped to his feet and after a few moments going through the cupboards and the fridge, set about helping her out with everything, it was kinda surreal and funny because when she mentioned how they all wanted their bacon the three unanimously agreed on slightly crunchy but mostly chewy bacon, no squishy veggies and the two guys wanted to try the mango sodas she had and the pineapple mango juice she had. 

“You really like mangos huh, Lie” Isaac murmured, he was still extremely close to her even after she’d nudged him away from her multiple times. 

“Hmm. Yea. Where I grew up it was always too cold. Almost always snowing, so such fruit wasn’t around, and things like soda or juice flavored that way didn’t exist. When I escaped… and lost my pack I lived in a few hot places for a while and they had mangos and pineapple and the like in abundance. I’m hooked” She smiled genuinely.

Once all was said and done and they had settled in eating Stiles yelped leaping to his feet. “Fuck my phone!” He wiggled as the vibrations tickled his ass cheek and he dug the phone out hearing his dad’s ringtone, he looked panic stricken till Liette reached out to him and held the back of his neck firmly. 

“He needs to know you are here with us. Remember. Pass the phone to me before he asks. I know what you do. Now answer”

Stiles sucked in a deep breathe and didn’t move away from her touch. “Hey dad, sup? What’s all that racket?! Are you at a crime scene? Why are you calling me from a crime scene? Are you ok are you hurt?! Do you need my help is this the day you finally deputize me!!” 

The three flinched when Sheriff Stilinski’s voice blasted through the speaker, demanding Stiles be silent and explain where he was. “Which is it dad? Silent or explaining, the therapist said mixed signals were bad!” He babbled a bit more. “I’m at my friend Liette’s house. She-yes she is the emancipated minor that lives in Beacon Glades apartments, yes I’m there now. Talk to her if you don’t believe me” 

Taking the offered phone Liette put a smile on her face. “Hello Sheriff Stilinski. My name is Liette Jessen. It’s spelled with a J.” She kept her free hand firmly rested on the back of Stiles neck, she felt his pulse hammering through his warm skin. “I met your energetic son and our friend Isaac on my first day in the god awful home economics class. Stiles and I had to make a Egyptian honey cake.” She smiled the whole time.

Answering a few more questions the copper haired were bit her bottom lip. “Sir we’ve been here all night since a couple hours after school. We are trying to help Isaac get in to the advanced classes an I wanted to get Stiles ore focused on his studies… I thought I left you a voice mail. Oh man did I forget to call you and let you know?” She seemed ashamed and angry with herself.

The tone of the Stiles fathers voice coming through the phone softened and Liette gave both Lahey and Stiles a thumbs up. “Please feel free to come over, we’ll clean up our-Oh you want us to come to the station? May I ask why? Statements for what? OH I’m sorry I don’t mean to be rude yes I can come in I have my license I’ll drive us all over. I need to shower and get cleaned up. We’ve been up all night studying off and on… soo give us about an hour please?” 

The discussion wrapped up and she handed the phone back to Stiles, keeping close till he hung up. The instant he was done talking she released her hold on him and wilted a bit covering a huge yawn. “Shit’s going down. Isaac you need to let everything hit you in there. Freak out, when they tell you he’s dead, that he was mauled, they’ll show pictures” 

Isaac carded his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know what to do. Will you stick by me?” He gnawed his bottom lip and looked to her. 

She agreed.


End file.
